Sonic X:Shadow
by Shadlay
Summary: Shadow and Cosmo star in this fan fic. The black arms are here, everyone gets stuck on earth and a sudden death sparks a relationship. Based from sonic X. Sonamy, Knuxouge, Shadosmo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow puffed. His right arm was slightly ripped open. Slowly his red eyes glared up at his foe. A large black and red alien army.

Shadow scrunched up his fist and shot forward. His red streaks glowed against the dark outer space. Behind him was a small green and skin coloured figure. She was Cosmo, the seedarion thought to be dead. She was crying.

"Please, let us be!" she cried, her small face covered with fear.

Shadow glared at her, his emotionless face stared. Unsuspectedly he began to chuckle, a deep hearty chuckle. It rang across the battlefield. The aliens stared unblinking, apparently confused from their adversaries unusual behaviour.

"Do you," he said, still laughing. "Seriously think they're going to leave us alone?" Again he ploughed through numerous enemies, but more took their place.

Shadow was finding this extremely boring. Apparently the alien leader was too. Finally after half an hour of fighting, he decided to show himself. The monster had three large red angry eyes. It wore a somewhat priest clothing with large crystals hanging of it. It let out a deep hearty laugh. Clearly it was enjoying itself, as Shadow, as Cosmo knew, was a terrific fighter.

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Lucas's little runt." _It said, eyes reflecting against the sky._" And..."_ the monster stopped. Its intimidating eyes suddenly filled with an evil sort of happiness.

"Enough talk!" Shadow shouted. "You're boring me to death!"Shadow charged at the leader.

"Shadow, no!" Cosmo screamed. She floated closer to the fight, swimming through space.

The entire area of space went bright red. The stars began to implode all around them, the air became thin. Shadow's eyes widened as everything began to explode all around him. Cosmo screamed, her bud slightly oozing out a deep green liquid.

"_You feel that?" _said the alien. "_I can cause entire planets to do what I'm doing this area of space. If you continue you resilience we'll crush you!" _

Shadow suddenly roared in pain, blood sprayed over his dark fur. It oozed out of his mouth, his ears and his nose. His head throbbed. Everything went upside-down, and began to spin. His usually calm and civil face, coiled with pain. Cosmo screamed again.

Shadow suddenly charged at Cosmo and grabbed her around the waist.

"Chaos Control!" he screamed.


	2. cosmo returns

Chapter 2

Rouge, Amy and Cream looked over the calm green ocean. Cream looked a little sad.

"What's the matter Cream?" Amy asked.

"I miss Cosmo, and the ocean reminds me of planet Secho." Cream said sadly. "Cosmo and I found the first Chaos emerald there."

"Really." Rouge said dully.

"What's the matter miss Rouge?" Cream asked.

"It's just." Rouge paused and looked down. "I miss Shadow."

"I know what you mean Rouge." Amy said. "When Sonic got stuck in Chris's world, I looked to the edge of the planet for him!" Amy looked dreamily at the sky. "And then he brought me a rose and told me he loved me!"

Cream paused and imagined 'Mr' Shadow handing 'Miss' Rouge a red rose. She cracked up laughing. She could almost picture it to!

All of them began to laugh too.

Suddenly above the green ocean there was a bright yellow light. Slowly it faded away and two little blurs began to fall. One was black and the other was green. Rouge stretched out her wings and flew over to the blurs.

Amy gave Cream a little 'it's okay' hug and held her hand. Rouge's little blur grabbed the other two and sank a little. Obviously the other things were heavy. Slowly Rouge flew back.

Cream and Amy gasped. There in Rouge's arms was Shadow the hedgehog and Cosmo.

Sonic zoomed past at the speed of sound. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of the Mobian winds. The Metarex invasion had sort of taken its toll on the quiet planet, as most of the trees had to grow new shoots and roots. Sonic could even see a couple of Flickies flying into the clouds.

_**(Sonic) :3**_

_**Hey Witch Doctor give us the magic words  
alright you go uh eeh uh ah ah, ting tang walla walla Bing bang  
alright!**_

Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (x6)

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. (x2)  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do  
He told me.

Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (x4)  


_**  
I told the witch doctor you didnt love me truth.  
I told the witch doctor you didnt love me nice.  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice.**_

Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang (4x)

You've been keeping you love from just like you were a miser.  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart.  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
and he told me the way to win your heart.

Uh eeh uh ah ah (x3)  
Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla Bing bang

Uh eeh uh ah ah ting tang walla walla Bing bang (x4)

Everything was perfect.

If only he knew how wrong he was...

A small blurry light could be seen overhead. The pain was terrible, for it was aching all over. His head was on fire. He could barely keep his eyes open. His eyes slowly began to fix themselves.

Shadow groaned. His ruby red eyes were bloodshot; his ear was encrusted with dried blood.

"Mister Shadow!" Cream exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Cream..., Rouge."Shadow looked at them. He sat up and began to get out of the bed. Rouge did not like this idea and began to wrestle Shadow back into the bed.

"Let go of me Rouge!"Shadow shouted. He struggled against her strong grip. Shadow eventually gave in, but took up growling.

Cosmo lay in a corner. She looked up.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asked. "Well I guess I'll have to tell you."


	3. Cosmo's tale

Chapter 3

"_I love you Tails!" Cosmo cried as the beam that was Super Sonic and Super Shadow hit her. _

_Cosmo winced, but she knew she had to. From outside the pod she was in (that layer of stuff Sonic and Shadow couldn't pass through) she heard shouts of things like 'Cosmo!' and 'this is terrible!' She would miss her friends, they were all so kind to her, especially Tails. She would never forget him._

_She looked at them all. A happy tear fell down the side of her face._

_**(Song) **_

Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete

Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru

Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou

Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he

(Our world is under a spell

Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears

Boy, let's go together to find that charm,

To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true.)

Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou.

Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de

Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara

Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo

Hateshinaku

(Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet

Up on the hill where small birds are buried

Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist

And the seal of the shining road will be broken

Forever)

Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta

Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta

Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii

Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara

(I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings

I was happy, for you gave me that smile.

Boy, give me courage

To make everything that happened zero.)

Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou

Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni

Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara

Hikaru michi ha massuguni tsuduku yo

Dokomademo

(Let's kiss quietly in secret

Like a old picture book we're unable to read

When the wind blows in the morning dew

The shining road will stretch on forever

Always)

Callin'you

Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo

Callin' you

Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano

(Callin' you

Calling out your name in a sad night

Callin' you

That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world)

Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou

Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de

Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara

Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo

Dokomademo

(Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet

On the hill where we can the future of everyone's journeys

Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist

The shining road will stretch on forever

Always)

**(End Song)**

_Cosmo's smile faulted_**. **_She had stopped__dyeing. But why?__Because Shadow the hedgehog__had frozen time. His crimson eyes startled her; did Shadow just save her from death? The same Shadow who had tried to kill her just yesterday? His super form fading, right in front of her._

_Her bottom lip wobbled a bit, and she burst in to happy tears. She wouldn't have to sacrifice herself for the galaxy! She was so happy! _

_Then a problem occurred. They weren't alone. Shadow had just won one fight but now he had to fight another, because right behind them was an entire army of black aliens. And they didnt look like they wanted to have a picnic with them._

_Shadow just stared. _

"_Aww... Shit!" _

**Reviews would be nice everyone! Don't flame. I'm a little pissed at the Sonic team for not starting any new season anytime soon so I guess this will fill a couple of fans hearts for the time being. **


	4. Cake!

Chapter 4

"And that's what happened." Cosmo finished. "After our battle, I guess Shadow ran out of power."

Shadow's pouting face glared at her. Cosmo realised that she had made Shadow sound soft, girly, and weak. Shadow did not like that.

"Oops..." she started.

"Oh and, dear." Vanilla said. "Tails said he was visiting today. I'm sure he would be delighted to see that his friend is still alive and well."

Cosmo was delighted. Her friend was going to see her again!

"Hey Cream! Do you want to go do some cooking?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure Cosmo! Let's go downstairs and get started!"

**Cream's recipe for Cream's strawberry cream cake. **

**Ingredients:**

**2 eggs **

**1 quart of cream**

**2 cups of self raising flour**

**1 cup of milk**

**1 packet of strawberries**

**4 tablespoons of margarine (or butter)**

**1 cup of sugar**

_**Icing: **_

_**2 cups of icing sugar**_

_**1 cup of hot boiling water**_

_**1 drop of pink colouring dye. **_

**Method:**

Mix butter and sugar together until blended well. Add flour, blend well. Add the eggs and 1/5 of the quart of cream. Blend well. Add milk and blend.

Put cake in oven and cook until the knife doesn't have cake attached to when you poke it in.

/Hard bit here! / when cake is done, chop it in half horizontally. Whip the cream until thick. Layer cream on one side and put the cake back together.

Make icing and put on top of cake.

Well done! Enjoy the yummy quality of Cream's strawberry cream cake!

"Well that took a chunk out of the chapter didnt it." Rouge said sitting on Shadow legs. (He didnt like this much...) "At least it delayed enough time for Tails to come."

As if on cue there was a rap at the door.

"I'll get it!" Cream shouted. She rushed to the door, and wrenched it open. "Hello Tails! How are you? Come inside! Wait 'till you see who dropped by!"

Tails sauntered in, his tails drooping. He looked up at everyone sadly. His face faulted, Cosmo smiled at him. Tails's eyes widened, he swayed a bit... and then passed out.

Cream let out a shout and shot forward to catch Tails. Rouge ran to get a glass of water for him. Shadow instantly got up and ran for the door. He wrenched it open, and ran out.

A little while later, Tails woke up. Cosmo was staring at him, her beautiful smile radiating.

"C...C...Cosmo?" Tails asked shocked. Was his dead best friend right in front of him?

"Tails..." Cosmo said. "I'm going to say something I should have said when first fell for you. I've never felt this way for someone before so I am telling you now. I love you Tails and I'll never leave your side ever again!"

Tails could only cry, which made everyone except for Rouge to cry as well.

Everything was so perfect.

Rouge got up. "Well, I hope you all have a nice happy day, but I've got to go catch a black hedgie, who is to stubborn to admit when he's sick."

With that she got up and left the room, and the aura became a lot brighter.

Rouges wings stretched and flapped as she searched the green landscape, for a black blur going about... 750 mph. Her cunning eyes scanned up and down, but landed on a big shiny white thing. She flew lower and saw a Chaos Emerald.

"Shiny..." she said, eyes glowing. "And you're all mine!"

She pounced on the emerald.

Nothing happened, Rouge laid face first in the dirt. She sweat dropped.

"Aw well guess it's back to the task at hand." She said placing the chaos emerald in her cleavage.

She flew up with a flap of her wings.

Shadow ran away from the crazed bat with his amazing speed, not even stopping to look behind him. His hover skates floated over the rocky terrain. Shadow wasn't really looking at where he was going, nor did he care. He probably forgot the main rule of being a supersonic hedgehog 

with amazing speed. **Always look where you're going.** Going at great speed and crashing is going to give a major boo boo. Too bad Shadow wasn't ever told that.

Too bad he tripped over a tree root.

As Rouge flew overhead she heard a loud noise. It wasn't a scream and it wasn't someone choking. It was both. Her head snapped in the direction the noise came. She flew lower. She landed on the ground and looked around.

She broke up laughing. Shadow was there, with a mixture of dirt, gravel and foliage, shoved in his mouth. His eyes were about half-way closed and he had a sweat drop near his head. He glared at her.

Shadow couldn't believe it. He had been embarrassed beyond his normal point. The ultimate life form, badass and amnesia sufferer. Was. Face. First. In the dirt! He was so embarrassed he wished he could disappear.

Getting up, he spat out the dirt and brushed himself off. He looked up at Rouge and said...

"I meant to do that," 


	5. Back to Earth

Chapter 5

Eggman sat at his large and shiny new base. His orange moustache twitched a bit. Sonic was attacking him again, but this time, the doctor had an advantage. Six shiny Chaos Emeralds. His shiny emeralds. Eggman let his grin stretch all over his round face. Clearly he was full of his large fat self.

Sonic was getting closer now, his little blue blur zooming in on his screen. Eggman pressed a little red button on his chair, and hundreds of missiles fired at Sonic. The little blue hedgehog easily dodged them all. He used one of them to jump right up to the top of the large metal base.

Sonic grinned his famous grin and rolled into a ball. He punctured the glass to covering Eggman's body and landed neatly on the cold steel floor. Eggman smiled and tapped another button on his chair...

Nothing happened.

Eggman pressed his button again. He frowned. Sonic took a step forward. Eggman's eyes sparked with fear.

"Now, now Sonic. No need to get violent..."Eggman said scared.

Sonic just kept walking, but stopped when a large robot blocked his path. It was large, thick-armoured and red. Sonic merely spin-dashed it. It fell over, but got up again. Sonic just kept on hacking at it.

Meanwhile Eggman was setting up his ultimate weapon. All six Chaos Emeralds. Eggman paused. Weren't there 7 chaos emeralds? He still needed one more! A large crash reminded him that his arch-rival had defeated him yet again.

But it wasn't over yet. Rouge and Shadow were reporting for duty. Rouge typed in the password and they both entered the battle zone. Shadow quickly ran at Sonic and they began to fight. Rouge ran up to Eggman and handed over the white Chaos Emerald. Eggman waddled over and shoved it in the console.

Sonic charged at Shadow. Shadow smirked and released a Chaos Spear. Sonic dodged them and pulled a ring out of his hammer space. This allowed him to spin dash Shadow right in the stomach; he retaliated by whacking Sonic in the arm.

"You're still as stubborn as ever Shads." Sonic said smiling.

"Oh really?" Shadow stated "Chaos Control."

Shadow had paused time, in which he used to ram into Sonic a couple thousand times. Ninety seconds later, the chaos control weared off and Sonic was moving again. Shadow had been backed up into a wall, and was blocking a series of rapid punches.

"Chaos Control!"

Meanwhile in a random area of outer space.

"The ritual will now begin!"Said a large Black alien. It was Black Doom.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic found himself blinded by a flashing light. With a loud boom the wall behind Shadow caved in and revealed Eggman's new robot flashing all sorts of colours. And then it exploded. It was deafening to their ears, blinding to their eyes.

All Sonic heard before he passed out was Rouge calling out Shadows name.

Shadows eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his head. He was sitting on a grassy field that was overlooking station square. Shadow frowned, this wasn't Mobius, and this was a different planet. He looked around and saw a nuisance lying right next to him. It was Sonic.

Sonic wasn't looking too good. His blue fur had little brown patches all over it, and his nose looked broken. Shadow had to admire his own handy work. He reached out and shook the blue hedgehog a bit. Sonic rolled over and drool rolled of his pudgy lips. Shadows nose crinkled in disgust.

Shadow stood up and walked a couple of steps. So far he had no major injury, and his body had no scrapes. Calmly he just walked away.

A little bit down the field, Shadow saw a white bat. He ran over to her and shook her awake. Rouge opened her eyes and rolled over. She smiled when she saw Shadow and got up.

"Were do you think we are?" she asked, but gasped when she saw the large towering buildings of Station Square. "You Chaos controlled us all the way back to Earth!"

She stretched out her wings and lifted up from the ground. She gawked at the city in amazement. She lowered herself down next to the black hedgehog. He just stared on ahead. Rouge looked at his stern facial features. Then a question popped into her mind. Had Shadow ever had a kiss? She smiled evilly. She would make sure, by the end of this fan fiction, Shadow would have a kiss.

Cosmo's eyes slowly opened, and widened. She was right in the middle of an Iceland! She stood up and looked around. Cosmo was next to a sleeping Tails. She shook him awake and asked him what happened."

"It must have been a Chaos Control." Tails said. "But how?"

"Didn't Eggman have 6 Chaos Emeralds last time we checked?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah and I heard that Rouge found one, and someone must have used Chaos Control."

"Shadow." Cosmo said instantly.

Cosmo and Tails got up from there snowy seat and shuffled away.

Sonic woke up in immense pain. During the fight Shadow had broken his nose and wrecked his nice clean fur. He got up and instantly went off at a tremendous speed.

A couple of seconds later, he met up with Shadow and Rouge. Shadow did not like the idea of Sonic coming with them but he had no choice. Sonic led them through Station Square until they came up to a large white mansion. Sonic jumped over the large black fence and the others followed suit. Sonic calmly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

A large Spanish woman (Ella) opened up the door.

"No-one here now, so go awa..." she saw Sonic. Her eyes widened. She walked up the stairs and called someone from upstairs.

A tall young man walked into the room. He had browny-red hair and blue eyes. He walked into the doorway and looked at Sonic and the others.

"Sonic!"


	6. Frosty forest and the flashback

Chapter 6

"Sonic" said Chris.

"The one and only!" Sonic giving a grin and a thumb up. Chris instantly zoomed up and hugged Sonic, reminding Shadow and Rouge of Amy. Tears fell from Chris's eyes as he sobbed over his hero. Chris dragged Sonic into the house and invited the others in.

"So Sonic, how did you end up here?" Chris asked.

"Well..." Sonic said. "It started like this."

Cosmo and Tails had walked for miles and miles, looking for a way out of the snowy forest. They were getting tired now and they could swear they were hearing voices. Suddenly from an ice covered bush who should emerge but Knuckles and Amy Rose. They were both covered with scratches and bite marks, probably from there bickering.

"Cosmo! Tails!" Amy shouted happily. "I thought I was stuck in here with Mr. Grumpy until we found a way out!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Knuckles shouted, offended.

Tails and Cosmo just looked at each other and laughed.

"And that's what happened." Rouge finished, flashing a grin at Sonic.

"You got sucked back here again huh?" Chris said happily. "I just hope we won't have to fight any Metarex on my planet. And it's great to know Cosmo's still okay. I guess no-one we knew died from them now! That's great!"

Chris should not have said that. Shadow's fist clenched and cracked. His stern glare deepened. Rouge looked at Chris as if to say 'I'll tell you later.'

Suddenly an old man charged into the room. He had grey hair, and Sonic recognised him as Chuck, Chris's grandad.

Chuck ran in and stared at Sonic and the others. Sonic smiled and waved. Rouge smirked evilly and Shadow didn't pay any attention at all. He was sulking. Chuck stared, and then looked at Chris.

"Where's Tails?" Chuck asked.

Sonic paused for a second in thought. Where was Tails? He was probably somewhere on this planet. But where?

"I don't know at all."Sonic replied. He rubbed under his nose, and looked at his black doppelganger. Something wasn't right with him. He was more tensed up than normal, and he kept looking out the window.

Shadow stood up and walked up to the door. Rouge followed him and tried to get him to sit down again. He shoved her of and tore the door open. He walked out and when he got to the black gates, ran off at a high speed.

He tore through the streets as he thought. Bystanders and pedestrians gawked at a black blur zooming past them. Shadow stopped at a fig tree, and plonked himself down at the roots. He had a huge headache and felt nauseas. He rolled onto his side, and rubbed his head and looked at the stars.

He saw a bright white star, and a small grey one. Constellations and the moon glowed brightly, Shadow sighed. He felt so familiar with this place yet he couldn't remember it. He groaned, and closed his eyes. He fell into a quite slumber.

Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Amy trudged through the snowy forest. Amy kept on complaining and Knuckles was whinging. Cosmo tried to communicate with the trees, trying to find a way out. Everyone was tired and grumpy. Cosmo suddenly stopped and pointed to the left.

"That way!" she said. They all ran to the left until they saw a light.

"Good job!" Amy said. "I'll take the lead now!" she walked towards the light.

Pretty soon they were all out of the forest.

Sleep had overtaken the black hedgehog like a sheet of dark emotion. His dreams only burned with pain. He whined and turned in his sleep, watching a very horrific scene.

Cosmo emerged from the forest last, and shook off the excess snow from her hair. She looked around the surprisingly warm and starry atmosphere. Cosmo smiled, Earth was beautiful. She felt right at home, even though it wasn't.

She looked over to her right and saw an oak tree with twisted roots. The tree had no leaves, and had a clear view to the stars. Underneath the roots lay an equally twisted hedgehog, who was twisting in his sleep. Shadow had sweat running down his forehead, and he was panting.

Cosmo and the others ran over to the restless hedgehog.

'_Flashing strobe lights and windows were the only thing he noticed when he ran down the corridor. All he heard was heavy breathing; he turned around to his pursuers. They were black-clad soldiers. The person's hand he was holding gasped. It was the golden haired girl from his visions. Her sapphire eyes were so sot and radiant, they melted him._

_They sped down the empty corridor and dashed into an emergency escape pod room. Shadow was shoved into a pod. He yelped and looked at his savoir. She smiled at him and she began to babble something he could not hear. The door opened and the soldiers ran in, she looked at him and said._

"_Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_Three bullets passed through her small torso. Blood poured from the wounds and she fell to the ground._

_She looked up at him, smiled, and fell to the ground dead._

"MARIA!!" He screamed. It echoed through the quiet valley, hurting everyone in a 15 yard radius. Amy walked over to him and shook him, trying to wake him up. Knuckles shoved her out the way and managed to wake him up. Shadow opened his red eyes and looked around.

"Urgh." He gargled. He looked at them, his eyes half lidded. He was stilled focused on the soldiers who had shot that girl, and punched Knuckles in the gut. Knuckles smashed into a nearby rock. Cosmo and the others all gave a shout. Shadow looked around and saw he wasn't in the tube any more, but instead was in a grassy field with a pissed Knuckles on his case.

Cosmo walked over to Shadow, slowly taking little steps. She knelt next to him and checked his temperature. He was a little hot, but otherwise pretty fine. Shadow stared at her, wondering were he was.

"You were turning in your sleep."Tails said.

"Who's Maria?" The others looked at each other.


	7. The Death

Chapter 7

Chris, Rouge and Sonic spent most of their night searching for Shadow. Sonic zoomed through the cities, bowling over a couple of people, but no-one really noticed. Rouge flew from the outer area, swooping down like a hawk. Chris and Chuck drove around in their car, all through the main streets. All hope seemed lost on finding him. That was until Rouge beeped onto them with her conlink.

"Found him." She said. "And Cosmo Tails, Amy, and Knuckles."

"That's cool Rouge!"Sonic said. "I'll see you in a few seconds!"

Rouge lowered herself over the group. Shadow walked next to her and stopped. He could feel something strange going off in his head. It was like a buzz, but it also ached. Shadow closed his eyes in an effort to stop the pain.

"**We will win. There is nothing you can do to stop us. The Chaos Emeralds will be ours! Muhahahahaha!"**

Sonic suddenly dashed up with a wave. Amy glomped him and began kissing him.

Shadow growled, he then looked at the Sonamy and hmphed. Rouge smiled, everything was going to be okay. They would just have to find the Chaos Emeralds again and everything would be fine. Everyone gave a confident sigh.

Then a violent roar ripped through the night. Red swirling clouds fogged up Station Square, and black monsters fell from the sky. The safeness and calmness ran out like Sonic.

Speaking of Sonic, he ran towards the battle field wearing a smirk. Shadow skated after him, both of them at an amazing speed. Sonic ran up to his first alien and jumped on its head. The alien was perfectly fine and proceeded to shoot Sonic with its laser. He jumped over it and grinned.

"Missed me!" He taunted.

Shadow on the other hand was thinking of a strategy. The alien's skin was thick and tough like leather, but a bullet could probably pass through it. Shadow looked at the alien and frowned. Where would he get a gun?

Fortunately an army with that acronym came along. Shadow stared as the soldiers mowed down the aliens. The soldiers were also dying at a rate. Shadow grabbed two guns from a dead comrade.

"Hey Sonic, catch!" Shadow tossed the gun at Sonic. Sonic looked horrified.

"Uh-uh, not even for a chilli dog." Sonic said. He put the gun on the ground.

"Have it your way then!" Shadow said grinning evilly. He eagerly ran forward and ploughed through the aliens. His gun blazing, his mouth tasting the blood that his enemies had lost, and the pleasure of pulling a trigger and the thing would die instantly. He liked that.

Cosmo and the others sat on the hill watching Sonic and Shadow kill their foes. Everyone cheered! Tails and Cosmo sat by a tree. They looked into each other's eyes. Cosmo moved 10 and Tails 

moved the 90. This was their first kiss. It was warm and passionate. Cosmo opened her watering eyes.

"I love you Tails."

Tails opened his mouth to speak...

BOOOOOM!! Ripped through the air. Everyone screamed, the light was blinding and Cosmo felt Tails's grip tighten. There was a loud 'thud' and everything went black.

Cosmo's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. She saw everyone still unconscious, and moved to help them. That was until she felt Tails's hands grip. It was loose and cold. Cosmo's eyes widened. Tails's body was crushed under the tree they had been sitting near. He was facing her, and his eyes opened slowly.

"I...I...I... lov...love you... Cosmo... forever..." he whispered. His head fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cosmo screamed. Vines roared from the ground, the tree was moved and the black arms left over from the explosion were hoisted into the air. She squeezed them and they screamed with pain. She began laughing. The black Arms fell to pieces, there emerald green blood dripping down like rain. She cackled like a witch, and then felt strong arms hug her.

Cream looked up at her crazed friend. She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed Cosmo sadly.

"I saw what happened to Tails." She sobbed. "But killing them won't bring him back." Cosmo began crying too. Slowly everyone else got up and saw the death, and they to fell into tears. Cosmo sank to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Cream soon joined her. Sonic and Shadow soon made their way to the scene. Sonic looked at his best friend, sprawled on the ground, his insides oozing out of his mouth. His frown was solid, and wobbled. Sonic let the tears fall, and screamed into the night.

"You hear me Black Arms! I will kill you all, whether it kills me or not! I vow revenge!"Sonic screamed into the air. "I will kill you!"

The sound echoed through the night, and everything was silent. Sonic breathed heavily.

Later at Chris's house, everyone was licking their wounds. Cosmo had a bandage on her arm. Sonic's left leg was in a cast. They had all returned from Tails's funeral, and were all skipping the after party. Chris was trying to brighten the mood, by offering everyone food.

"He would have wanted us to move on." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Amy said. Everyone let out a sigh. Shadow gave Cosmo a blank stare, and stood up.

"Cosmo, I need to speak to you, in private." He said. Shadow walked into the hallway. Cosmo slowly followed.

"Listen." He said. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Tails that time." He turned to leave the room. Cosmo grabbed his arm. Shadow looked at her confused.

"Shadow." She said. "I'm sorry too. I'm just a big nonsense, always dragging you guys down, but that night I controlled the earth. I want to make up for the times I've got into your ways. I'm going to fight against the monsters for the better future."

"Okay, whatever." Shadow said, walking off. He looked at her and said. "Don't hurt yourself."

With that he left the room.

**Sorry people, it's not that I hate Tails, but he had to die for the sake of the story. Sorry again. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonic was running at his usual speed, the wind in his face, the ground under his feat and the speed lines that anime always adds to make things look faster. His fur was pinned to the back of his head. His mind however, was on his lost friend. The Black Arms where merciless, unlike all of their past foes. And they seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't remember where. One thing did come to mind though. It was Shadow.

Sonic let out a sigh. It was a going to be a long day...

Cosmo was out in the garden. She wasn't gardening, but practicing. Her new ability, her vine attack. She was actually pretty good at it. She smiled to herself; she had managed to raise them to about 4 metres.

"Cosmo its lunch time!" Cream called. "Where having sushi and sashimi!"

"I'm coming!" Cosmo cried happily.

Later at lunch, everyone was chowing down on the raw fish. Cosmo looked around the table. Everyone was talking and bickering among them. Knuckles and Rouge where debating about Chaos Emeralds, Cream and Cheese were talking about TV and Sonic was chatting with Chris. She looked at the black hedgehog at the end of the table. Shadow was silently eating his sushi, his eyes closed with concentration. Cosmo let her smile fall; Shadow had been acting strange ever since he had apologized for attacking her.

He never smiled, not that he ever did. Perhaps a conversation would brighten his mood. She picked up her plate and sat next to him. He didn't move as she placed her bum on the chair next to him.

"Hey Shadow!" She said. "Do you like your sushi?"

Shadow only responded by picking up a bottle of wasabi. He dumped about half the bottle on the rice and picked it up with the chopsticks. He popped it in his mouth and chewed. Cosmo looked sick.

"It's okay." He mumbled. "What do you want now?"

"What?" she asked a little surprised. "I came over here to talk to you."

"..." Shadow looked at her weirdly. About fifteen minutes later they decided to discuss battle plans. "The Black Arms skin can be penetrated by bullets and lasers. I think we need to replan our strategy to avail this war."

Cosmo frowned to herself, he was boring. She then looked at the hedgehog's body. His black quills had small black hairs sticking out, and his eyes were blood shot and baggy. His soft white chest hair was stiff and droopy and he looked thinner than normal. He stopped talking and looked at her. He zoned out. Cosmo was very healthy and had been gaining a little weight.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Swirling blank thoughts clouded his mind. He saw only one image, a hulking orange lizard. It was hooked onto a system and it roared at him. He winced, his head ached his eyes burning and bleeding. Droplets' of sweat dripped of his fur.

"Urgh..." he groaned. Cosmo stared and called his name. Darkness swirled around and manipulated shapes. One monstrous one stood out. A hulking beast with three eyes. The monster from his earlier battles.

"**You cannot control fate Shadow, join us or be defeated. Your Black Arms blood will rise soon and then you'll have no choice. Your mind shall be mine, if you try to resist, I'll kill you."**

Shadow threw open his eyes. Everyone was standing over him, Ella smiled.

"You silly dear." She said softly. "You collapsed on the ground. It's a good thing Cosmo was here to alert us."Cosmo smiled. Amy moved away. "Gee Shadow, nice trick. Playing dead."

"I think you should have a lie down." Cream said. Shadow refused. He got up and left the room silently. He was confused, why was that alien imprinting on his mind? What did he mean his Black Arms blood was rising? Could he be? No. He couldn't be.

**Cosmo's POV**

I watched him leave the room, but felt something odd. I had checked him out, just a couple of minutes ago. I shuddered in disgust. He was cruel and just plain weird, and his knowledge of armoury was just plain creepy. He was sitting on the couch now, rubbing his temples, and muttering to himself.

I stared out the window and saw a blue blur zoom past the window. Sonic was here! I ran out the door to great him. Sonic was standing in the garden smiling and looking at the hills. Amy and I began talking to him. He told us of the trees, the rivers and all the amazing animals he saw. I marvelled at his speed, dreaming of what kind of things he had seen. None of us really noticed the green blood oozing of his fingers, puddling on the ground. I then realized he had been killing aliens.

**End of Cosmos POV**

Shadow was on the roof, watching Cosmo and Amy chatter with the faker. He smelt the blood dripping from his hands. He wasn't the same Sonic he had met in space. This Sonic was intent on revenge; the death of Tails had changed him forever. He leapt down from the roof and walked up to Sonic, his eyes focused on the blood. He grabbed Sonics arm and dragged him down to the shed. Besides Tails, Sonic was probably going to understand what he was going to tell him.

**Shadows POV**

Amy was yelling at me as I dragged Sonic away, Cosmo just looked plain confused. Pulling the shed door closed, he slammed him into the wall.

"What are you doing Shadow?" he asked, looking at my red eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself." Sonic was dribbling crap. His panicked form was laughable, but I wasn't in the mood. This matter would decide which path I would take, the path I would use to discover my past. I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Sonic I want you to listen very carefully." I whispered in his ear.

"I think I'm a Black Arms." I said. I closed my eyes waiting for a response. I got my response as fist collided with my face.

**That's it for this chapter, please guys I need some reviews. There like a drug, I can't get enough of them!**


	9. Cosmo's song

Chapter 9

Shadow flew across the room from Sonics punch. Red blood splattered from his mouth, and he crashed into Chris's old pair of rollerblades. Shadow leapt onto a shelf, and dodged some rapid kicks from the furious hedgehog. Sonic growled and tried to land a punch. Shadow kicked the door, and received a kick in the head for his slight delay. In a burst of yellow Chaos Energy, Shadow zoomed out through the entrance. Sonic took up the chase, using his famous speed to catch up.

Shadow looked back at him, his eyes widening as Sonic rolled into a ball and trying to crash into him. Shadow responded by changing direction. Sonic's spin dash changed as well, and hit dead centre. Shadow fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. Sonic's shadow loomed over him.

"If you're such a Black Arms, why is your blood red?" he growled angrily. Shadow coughed up some more blood and glared at Sonic. "I said I **thought **I was a Black Arms." Shadow responded, picking himself of the ground. Sonic frowned, and clenched his fist. They cracked, and Sonic's mouth went dry. He wobbled a bit, and then let a couple of tears roll down his face.

"I just want my little buddy, back." He whispered. "I... He was... my... brother." Shadow walked next to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand."

Cosmo sat on the couch. The afternoon sun was hovering over the hills, bathing the house in a golden light. She was staring at a photo. It was her and Tails, she was tugging at his chin fur and he was laughing. She smiled. She held the photo close to her amulet, which after reverting to her normal age had somehow regenerated. She felt him, and felt his hushed whispers tickle her ears.

"You still dream of him."

Cosmo looked around in a mild shock. She saw a figure emerge from the shadows. She saw a pair of crimson eyes, and calmed. Shadow sat on the couch next to her and took the photo from her grip. He looked at the picture, and half smiled. She really did miss her friend. Shadow handed it back to her and looked at her eyes; they were so young, so curious. To think they had been so close to death stirred him.

Standing up, he took one last look at the seedarion before saying. "As long as you remember him, he'll always be there." She smiled and walked over from him.

'_Careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe. Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure that you'll find me there. This I know. You draw me close for a while so quiet, you tell me everything. If I forget what you say then you tell me, and tell me again. Yes you tell me once again. But what happens when I know it all, then what shall I do after that? What then? _

Cosmo opened her eyes. It was night-time, but also diner time. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ella, finishing up on her fish broth with Japanese noodles.

"Cosmo dear, can you pass the dried basil?" She said. Cosmo smiled and obeyed.

Sonic was sitting at his chair eating soup. However he was very uncomfortable, because Amy was next to him begging him to on a date.

"Please, please, please, please..." She wouldn't stop. Sonic half closed his eyes and sweat dropped. Amy was worse than a whole army of Black Arms. Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles just shrugged. He began to shovel the noodles down his throat. Sonic groaned.

**I'm sorry but I really need some reviews. I am going to do two other stories but am unsure whether or not to continue this one. If I get at least 5 reviews, I will continue. If not, we won't see much more of this story.**


End file.
